


Double Date

by ReDArrowGirl57



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Dates, M/M, No longer one shot, i will sail this ship myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReDArrowGirl57/pseuds/ReDArrowGirl57
Summary: As the title says. Alec and Magnus go on a short and sweet double date with Lorenzo and Underhill.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will go down with this ship! I don't know why I wrote this, after the finale I just want more Lorenzo and Underhill. So I will make it myself, God dammit.

Four months into marriage and Alec could not be happier. Without Edom, demon activity had slowed down and Alec finally took a break from the hunting and enjoyed a month long honeymoon in Europe with Magnus. He smiled, half looking over the paperwork still thinking about the trip. He played with the ring on his finger, four months had passed but Alec still found such comfort knowing the ring was on his finger, knowing what it meant. 

"Alec, sir?" A voice called out. Alec looked up seeing Underhill popping his head into his office. "May I speak with you?" He asked and Alec nodded. He sounded more sheepish than normal. Alec sat up straight wondering what was happening.  

"What's going on?" Alec asked going into full Shadowhunter mode, ready to put up a fight or face whatever danger awaited them. 

"Nothing...nothing," Underhill looked at his boots. Alec had never seen him like this. He was really worried now. "It's just…," Underhill let out a long breath. "I have been..spending a lot of time with Lorenzo." 

Alec nodded, "okay." That was not surprising. Underhill was head of security and Lorenzo was still the High Warlock of Brooklyn, it only made sense that they would cross paths. Lorenzo was at the institute just the other day for a Downworlder meeting, Underhill probably asked him check the wards.  

"And it's been...good so far so…," Underhill said shyly. Alec raised a confused eyebrow. "So I was hoping to take him to the Hunter's Moon. Get a few drinks."

Oh

**OH**

"It's still a bit weird between us. He doesn't trust Shadowhunters and Lorenzo can be a lot. That's why I was wondering if you and Magnus could tag along, make it more casual?" Underhill asked and Alec could not help but smile. He was confused, a bit shocked, but smiled. He did not imagine Underhill and Lorenzo finding each other. They didn't seem like two people who would get along. In fact, Lorenzo was not someone many could get along with.  

"Of course, Magnus and I would be happy too," Alec loved saying 'Magnus and I.' Underhill smiled, thanked him and left as quickly as he came. Alec texted Magnus who instantly called him back for more details.

Friday night came. Alec and Magnus getting ready in their shared bedroom. "It will be nice," Magnus said. "It seems like forever since we went out." 

"We went out the other day," Alec laughed fixing his shirt. He had no idea how to dress, how fancy was this date suppose to be?

Magnus just shrugged. "Like I said ages ago," He leaned in a stole a kiss from his husband.  

Alec pulled away after a sweet moment and pointed at Magnus, "remember this isn't for us, this is for Underill and Lorenzo." 

"Ah yes, our two new love birds. He had been acting a little different after we came back from our honeymoon. He would ask about us and how we made it work. I thought he was just being a nosy ass, but seems I was wrong. Fallen for his own little Shadowhunter."

"Little?" Alec laughed and Magnus laughed. The two leaned in and kissed. 

The Hunters Moon was busy, as it always is on a Friday night. The place was packed mostly Vampires and Werewolves, the Seelies being surprisingly withdrawal the last few months, and one or two warlocks that Magnus somewhat knew.

Underhill was sitting at a table tapping his foot. He looked nice, Alec had to admit. He dressed more casually than he did at the Institute, but still looked dressed up. He called Magnus and Alec over. The sat down, Alec next to him and Magnus across from him. Underhill looked nervous, very nervous. Alec noticed he already had an empty glass on the table. 

"Waiting long?" Magnus asked kindly.

"I got here an hour ago," Underhill said and Alec quickly checked his watch. Him and Magnus were ten minutes early before the actual date was suppose to start. "I was finished getting dress and figured I'd just come here, make sure we had a table," Underhill said a little fast. He was definitely nervous. It surprised Alec. Underhill was always so confident, so forward and strong. He had never seen him like this. 

"I'll get us some drinks," Magnus dismissed himself knowing that his husband would want to talk with his fellow Shadowhunter alone. 

"It's okay to be nervous," Alec offered.

Underhill looked at Alec. "I've never done this. I never thought I could."

"I understand the feeling."

"And now I am and I don't know what to do. I introduced myself at the wedding because I liked his dancing and I was...a little drunk. He stopped by the Institute for the council meetings and to help with wards and we talked, and texted and every time he came to the Institute he pulled me aside. We would just talk and sometimes he would put his hand on my shoulder or I'd touch his arm and now...now this," Underhill told Alec. "He's so eccentric and has all these crazy stories and...and I have no idea what I'm doing." 

Alec chuckled and patted Underhill's shoulder, "I get it. I was the same way when I first met Magnus, it was overwhelming at first, but you know what? Relationships take effort." Alec smiled and Underhill smiled too. 

At that moment Lorenzo walked in, wearing a dashing suit. Alec saw Underhill's cheeks light up. Alec may have mixed feeling about Lorenzo, but he did look good. The warlock spotted Magnus at the bar first and walked over, Underhill frowned. "Should I go over? Should I stand up? Shake his hand?" Underhill asked out loud. 

"Just be yourself." 

Magnus and Lorenzo walked over both holding large glasses of alcohol. Lorenzo smiled at Underhill. "You look nice this evening, Andrew," he said.

"Thank you, so do you," Underhill said in a more confident voice. The two warlocks sat down at the table and for a minute it was complete silence. Everyone sipping on the their drinks waiting for the other to say something. Alec spoke up. 

"Magnus and I thinking about getting another cat."

"Oh really? I'm allergic, sadly," Underhill said. Alec wondered if there was a rune to help with that.

"Not a fan of the furry little devils myself," Lorenzo pointed out. "Though I think I'm a little biases towards lizards these days." He looked to Magnus and Alec who laughed, Magnus' was forced and he took a long sip of his drink. Underhill gave Lorenzo a questioning look. "Ah you see, Andrew, before their wedding Magnus' dear old dad turned me into a reptile," he explained and the table fell into a pleasant conversation. They ordered some food, a few appetizers, and continuing talking about animals and the then about what foods they liked. 

Alec eventually nudged Magnus in the side and Magnus knew. "Say Alexander, care for a game?" He asked pointing at the pool table. Alec nodded and the two left the table hand in hand leaving Underhill and Lorenzo alone.

The two half played pool. They didn't know whose turn it was or who was winning, just hitting the balls around when need be mostly watching the table. They could not hear what they were saying, but the two were talking, Lorenzo occasionally laughing and letting the Shadowhunter get words in.

"I think it's going well," Magnus said hitting the eight ball, even thought it was not the correct one to hit, Alec didn't notice.

"Yeah," Alec pocketed the eleven ball. "They're good together." 

"They are," Magnus said and then leaned his shoulder onto Alec's and his husband took his hand. They said nothing both thinking back to their dates in the past. All the times they came for drinks or to play a game of pool back before they were married. Alec smiled to himself and Magnus leaning in closer. They had come so far since then and even now they wouldn't trade those early days, all the awkward navigation, and all the new slightly confusing and frightening feelings for the world. 

Near close they group finally left. Alec and Magnus walked out, still hand in hand, and Lorenzo and Underhill following standing close to each other. Lorenzo was still telling Underhill about a trip to Spain he took years ago and Underhill seemed to be hanging on every word. 

"I've never been to Spain," Underhill admitted. 

Lorenzo looked appalled. "We will have to change that."  

Underhill let out a small gasp and smiled, his cheeks once again red. 

"We should get going. Thank you for a fine evening," Magnus made a portal back to their apartment. Underhill and Lorenzo said goodbye to him and his husband and then shared an awkward look, like neither of them were sure what to do...or waiting for the other couple to leave. Alec and Magnus got the hint and walked into the portal. Alec smiled, seeing Underhill's and Lorenzo's fingers start to intertwine as the portal closed. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The same date, but now from Underhill's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote more. I wasn't planning on it, but I was eating bread sticks at Olive Garden and thought 'Why not?'

Underhill stared at himself in the mirror. Tie or no tie? He went back to his dresser and found a third tie option. He eventually decided not to wear a tie at all and threw it to the ground. He checked his watch seeing he had more than an hour before the double diner date was suppose to start. Underhill paced his room, sat on his bed, paced some more, and then sat in the chair. Why was he so nervous? He wasn't even sure if he liked Lorenzo. He just liked his dancing and the suit he wore to the wedding. He did enjoy talking to him, listening to him talking about the wards, his feelings about the Downworlder meetings, and the way his hand was so gentle on his shoulder when they talked. He shook his head and headed to the Hunter's Moon an hour early.

Alec and Magnus arrived before Lorenzo, thank the angle. Underhill and Alec talked for a moment when Magnus went up for drink. "Relationships take effort," Alec told him after Underhill vented his feelings. Underhill took that to heart. 

Then Lorenzo walked in, looking very dashing in his suit. Underhill felt his cheeks heat up. He wanted to walk over and tell Lorenzo he looked nice, but Lorenzo saw Magnus and walked on over. Of course he would want to talk to another Downworlder before him, a Shadowhunter. Underhill frowned. 

Lorenzo and Magnus eventually walked over. Underhill knew he had to be strong, be brave. He could do this. It was just a date, his first date. A first ever date with another man who was much more experienced than him. Lorenzo complimented him before Underhill could get a word out. Underhill knew he was blushing but tried to hide it. 

It was silent for a moment at the table. Underhill had no idea what to say. What does one even talk about on a date? The weather? Luckily Alec brought up the fact that him and Magnus might get a cat and Underhill threw in a few words hating the silence. He was never this nervous in the field. 

The table fell into a pleasant conversation. Underhill found out that Lorenzo had been a lizard for a time. "Chameleon, actually," Lorenzo clarified. "You would not believe or even understand what their vision is like. I could see everything in any direction, besides eating flies and not being able to take a nice bath it wasn't as bad one would think," he said with a laugh. Alec and Underhill chuckled and Magnus just looked uncomfortable. 

They ordered food and started talking about food. He found out Lorenzo, like everything else in his life, had very specific and exquisite tastes. Underhill never even heard of some of the foods Lorenzo was talking about. Yet, he enjoyed listening about the way the warlock would describe it. Lorenzo had a way of making everything sound like fine art. Underhill wished he could try some of the foods Lorenzo talked about, after hearing a brief but well worded critic. 

After they ate Magnus and Alec dismissed themselves to play pool, leaving the two alone. Underhill took a long sip of his drink knowing he had to to make conversation on his own. "Magnus doesn't stand a chance," he decided to say. "I've played a few games with Alec, he doesn't lose." 

"I would imagine," Lorenzo said. "I have not played billiards in quite a long time. Last time was in Chile."

"You've been to Chile?" Underhill asked.

Lorenzo nodded, "ah yes. Only once though. I had this nice little hut on top of one of the many mountains. It was cold, but air was fresh and it helped relax me after a very stressful decade. Have you ever been?"

Underhill shook his head. "No."

"Shame. I suggest going. Brazil has some beautiful spots as well..," Lorenzo waited for Underhill to say something about Brazil, but the Shadowhunter shook his head having never been Brazil either. "I see," Lorenzo drank. 

Underhill shrugged. "I grew up in Idris. My parents were strict about me sticking to training and the academy. I only came to New York a little time ago. I requested to be stationed here."

"New York? Why not Los Angeles? Or somewhere warmer?" Lorenzo asked.

Underhill shrugged again, "Because of Alec, mostly. I wanted to be at an institute that was run by someone...like me."  He said and Lorenzo nodded in understanding. "But I like it here, in New York. Never a dull moment."

Lorenzo smiled, "I will drink to that." They two clanged glasses together. 

Lorenzo started to fill Underhill in about all the things he did during his time in Brazil and Underhill listened to every word. He didn't tell Lorenzo the whole truth. He had grown up in Idris and then came to New York, but that was it. He had never been anywhere else, despite a few times in Jersey to fight off a group of demons. He had never seen the world, never been outside his homeland and the radius of his institute. He was amazed by the way Lorenzo talked about the world. How he seemed to remember every detail and explain the things he had seen, things Underhill had only seen pictures of, in such a vivid and beautiful way. 

"Oh look, I am rambling again." Lorenzo said after a while.  

"No," Underhill shook his head. "You're fine. So what happened after that? Did he kick you out?" Underhill asked wanting to hear more. Lorenzo lived such an exciting life. 

"Oh," Lorenzo said and Underhill saw a flicker of something in his eyes, an emotion he could not name. Lorenzo smiled, widely. "You see Andrew, at this point it was already well passed midnight..," the warlock continued. 

Near close the group finally left. Magnus and Alec were hand in hand. They moved so well together, so perfectly. It made Underhill wish for something like that. Magnus and Alec said their goodbyes and left through a portal. Underhill's hand brushed up against the back of Lorenzo's and he decided to just go for it. He intertwined their fingers together. Lorenzo did not pull away. 

Underhill took a deep breath. He needed to calm down. He just needed to talk, to be himself. "Would you..would you wanna come back to my place?" Underhill asked not looking at Lorenzo and closing his eyes the moment he got the words out. He had no idea why he was asking this. He was fully aware of what he was applying, but he thought was just want someone does after the first date. 

Lorenzo smiled, and turned to Underhill taking his other hand in his. Underhill stopped breathing. "I don't think that is a good idea."

Underhill felt something his his chest break. 

"You see, I have been with others in the past, mostly small flings, one night together and then done, but never anything more. Nothing...real. I don't want that anymore. After seeing Alec and Magnus, what they have built together I decided that I want…," Lorenzo cut himself off. He squeezed Underhill's hands a little tighter. "Tonight was fun. I would greatly like to do it again in the future."

Underhill let out a relief breath. "Yeah, me too."

"Perhaps I can portal us to Spain, or better yet Brazil. It is beautiful this time of year," Lorenzo offered. 

"I'd like that."    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading and the lovely comments and bookmarks and kudos! I actually had a lot of fun writing this and this ship. Maybe write more of this ship in the future?? I don't know.


End file.
